Bleeding Love
by Whispering Soul of the Moon
Summary: Atem and Tea are best friends, but a misuderstanding started by a jealous girl causes problems. Can they bring the bond back to them? Songfic. AtemTea R


**Hey readers, I just came up with this one-shot and thought why not write it down. It's a song-fic and I came up with it when I heard the song on the radio a few weeks ago. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis.**

**Bleeding Love**

The hallways were swarming with so many students all walking to their classes and a brown-haired blue eyed girl named Tea was one of those students. Reaching her locker after squeezing through a crowd of them, she opened it and pulled out the necessary books she needed for her next class, Chemistry. As she was doing that, she looked around at all of the students in the halls. There were so many cliques from the popular snooty cheerleaders to the goths, from the jocks to the nerds and some of them in between. Tea was placed in the 'loner' category. Throughout her years in school, she never really considered herself to fit in with anyone. Always the quiet type that no one seemed to notice, like she was invisible, that is until one person took the time to get to know her. Her best friend, Atem. It was about a year ago when they sophomores and had their first meeting. She was coming from one of her classes and was running very late. Rushing through the hallways, she accidentally bumped into one of the jocks making her fall to the ground with her things falling all over the floor. Tea quickly apologized, but the guy just glared at her and prepared to do something to harm her when he was stopped by a hand on his wrist and turned to see Atem behind him. To the jocks, Atem was like royalty to the whole school because of his popularity and were afraid of what he was going to do to them. Giving him a quick warning of what would happen if he laid even one finger on Tea, he let go of his wrist and they all ran down the hall crying like little babies. Stooping down to help Tea with her books, they introduced themselves and when Tea was about to walk to her class, Atem stopped her and offered to walk with her. That was when they found out they had three of the same classes together. Since that day, Atem and Tea have been inseparable. Even though Atem had his popular crowd that he could hang out with, he spent as much time as he could with Tea instead. Speaking if which, she heard him call her name through the busy hallways and turned to meet his warm smiling face. She let out a giggle from watching him squeeze through so many students just to get to her. Finally, he made it to her locker sighing in relief.

"Hey Blue Eyes." he said. Tea smiled at his nickname for her. Atem was always entranced by her eyes so on the second day of hanging out, he came up with the name Blue Eyes for her.

"Hey yourself, I see you managed to get through the crowd in one piece." she said.

"I know, can you believe this? The last time I saw a crowd this big was when I was getting the new PS3 game console." he said. Tea giggled at Atem's silly comment. That was what she liked about him, he always seemed to make her laugh at anytime. To her, the word _like _was an understatement. The whole year that they've known each other, she has grown to love Atem. She discovered her feelings for him the first four months that they met, but Tea was afraid to tell him exactly how she felt about him thinking that if she told him, that he wouldn't feel the same way about her. Tea was brought out of her thoughts by Atem calling her name and tapping her shoulder. When she realized he was trying to get her attention, she blushed at the fact that his face was a few inches close to hers.

"Hey, are you okay? It looked like you were million miles away." he said. Tea, still having the blush on her face, shook her head and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just cramming in a few notes before class starts." she said. Atem smiled and wrapped his arm around her making Tea blush more from the close contact of him.

"Guess we better get to class then before we're late." They walked down the hallway and turned the corner to walk inside the classroom. Some of Atem's friends greeted him with a wave and asked him to come talk with them, but he just told them that he wold meet up later since he wanted to sit with Tea and talk with her some more. Sitting down in their seats, Tea turned to Atem who was sitting down next to her after taking off his bag. When he turned to look at her, he noticed that she had a glint of sadness in her eyes and was automatically concerned about what could be bothering her.

"You could have just went over and talked to your friends you know, I would've been fine." she said quietly. Atem looked shocked at first, but he just gave her a smile and took one of her hands to hold. This gesture caused Tea to gasp in surprise and blush as she saw Atem smile at her.

"Yes I could, but I decided to stay here with you instead. If I leave, who's going to talk with you?" he said. Tea smiled back at him. Even though he could have just hung out with his other popular friends, he decided to stay and keep her company. This was one of the reasons why she fallen in love with Atem in the first place, he always knew just what to say to keep her smiling. Back before she met him, she would feel isolated, depressed and there was a time when she thought about cutting herself. Now it's like whenever he entered a room to greet her, she couldn't help but feel elated by his presence. As they were talking, they failed to notice a group of girls sitting in the back of the room watching them with jealous glares. See, because Atem was the talk of the school, he was also loved by every girl in school. Gossips and whispers about who would be the lucky girl that would hang on his arm and a girl named Karin wanted to be that girl. She was a blond haired girl with red eyes and was sitting with the group of said jealous girls watching Atem and Tea with a mean glare. One of the girls broke the silence which brought her out of what she wanted to do to Tea.

"I can't believe Atem would rather sit with _her_ than with someone like us." Karin silently agreed and smirked at an idea that was coming to her.

"Yes, you're right, but this is all just an act. He's only with her because he feels sorry for her." she said. The three girls all turned to their leader with disbelief looks.

"Is that really true?" said the second girl. Karin gave out an evil chuckle.

"Who says it has to be true?" she asked. They all caught on to what she was saying and had to laugh along with her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The day was finally over as all of the students were coming out of their classes to get ready to leave. Atem and Tea were heading to the lockers to grab their things. Just as Atem opened his locker, he turned to Tea next to him while pulling out his other books.

"Hey, you know the festival is tonight, are you going?" he asked. Tea shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I was thinking of doing a little studying when I got home." she said. Atem blinked in confusion and disbelief at her answer.

"That's all you're going to do? You know I have to ask, when was the last time you had any fun?" Tea was about to answer when she stopped to think and couldn't figure out how to answer and sighed.

"I guess I can't really remember." Atem closed his locker and nodded while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Exactly, you've been working so hard lately so that's why I was thinking we should go together." Tea smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I would love to, sounds like fun."

"Glad you agree, you want me to walk you home?" he asked. Tea was about to say yes, when she suddenly remembered something. She turned back to Atem who was waiting for her answer.

"Uh, I left my book inside the classroom. I have to go back and get it, it won't take long." she said.

"Alright, I'll wait for you by the front door." Turning around to go down the long hallway, Tea walked inside the room and went over to her desk to find the book she was looking for. Picking it up, she placed it inside her bag and walked out to meet Atem by the door. Just when she was about to turn the corner, she saw someone blocking her path. Getting a closer look, she realized that it was Karin, who was the leader of the cheer leading squad along with three other girls behind her. Being confused as to why she was standing in front of her, Tea waited to see what she had to say. Karin smirked and walked a little closer to Tea.

"Hi there, you must be Tea." she said. All Tea did was glare at her and stepped back when Karin stepped closer.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked coldly.

"Oh, no reason just being curious."

"Well now that you know, I have someone who's waiting for me." she said as she walked around her. Tea stopped when Karin spoke again.

"I'm guessing you're meeting with Atem, right? Maybe I should give you a little heads up on what the whole school is talking about the two of you." As she expected, Tea turned around to face her with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Karin just smirked and stood with her arms crossed.

"Haven't you heard? Word is that Atem's just hanging out with you because he feels sorry for you which to me, I think is a pathetic reason. I mean why would he want to spend his time with you is beyond me." she said. Tea just stood in her spot with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and she shook her head to block out what Karin said to her.

"You're lying, Atem is my best friend!" she said.

"Oh c'mon, you don't really think he likes you, do you? I'm just saving you from getting your heart broken by him when he decides to just leave you off to go back to his place in the popular circle. Besides, it's not like you're in love with him or anything." Tea clenched her fists tightly as she was trying to keep in the tears that were threatening to come out. Karin let out a fake gasp of surprise and she was secretly enjoying her plan.

"Oh my gosh, you are in love with him, aren't you? Trust me sweetie, he's not going to return your feelings. It's best to just forget about him." Tea just shook her head and ran down the hall to leave. Karin smirked as she watched her.

"I think my work here is done, we won't have to worry about her anymore." she said as her groupies laughed with her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem stood against the door as he waited for Tea to come out of the classroom. He smiled when Tea agreed to go to the festival with him and it would be the perfect time for him to tell her his feelings. Since Atem and Tea been friends, he knew when he first laid eyes on her, that she was the one for him. No other girl could take the place in his heart that was held especially for Tea and he hopes that she feels the same way about him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps and turned to find Tea walking out, but she was much different then when she went inside. Her smile was replaced with a depressed frown and when Atem looked closer, he could see that her eyes were puffy. Coming out, Tea walked passed him out the door without saying anything to him. Atem caught up with her to find out what was wrong.

"Tea, what is it, did something happen?" he said. Tea stopped and shook her head with her eyes hiding behind her bangs.

"No, I just decided to go walk home by myself. You don't have to worry, I'm not your concern anymore." she said. Without waiting for him to answer back, she ran out of the school to be by herself.

"Blue Eyes, wait!" Atem called for her to come back, but she just kept running. He couldn't understand why she was acting this way with him. So in order to find out, he went back inside the school. Walking through hallway to hallway, he suddenly heard laughter and peeked around the corner to find Karin and her friends talking. Since they were the only ones here, he guessed that they were the ones who mad Tea upset. Atem approached Karin and saw her look up with a surprised expression.

"Hi Atem, what brings you here?" she asked in a fake innocent voice.

"What did you say to Tea?" he asked coldly.

"Nothing, except for the fact that she shouldn't keep you away from your friends. Oh Atem, I heard that you're only her friend to take pity on her and she turns around and forces you to think that you feel obligated to her. I couldn't just stand around and let her do that to you." she said as tried to take his hand to hold, but Atem pulled his arm from her reach and clenched his fists so tightly. He was so angry that he punched the locker so hard that it echoed throughout the whole school. Karin's friends ran away so they wouldn't be caught up in an angry, pissed off Atem. Slowly, Atem turned to look at Karin.

"You, because of you and your sick game, I could have lost my best friend. You better hope I can be able to fix what you broken between us because if I can't, I will make you the laughing stalk of this whole, entire school. You're messing with the wrong person and I have ways to bring you down. Stay away from me and my friends." he said in a vicious tone which made Karin stand frozen in her spot as he walked out to try and find Tea.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tea was in her room laying on her bed curled up in a ball as she thought about what was told to her just now. She was questioning herself on whether or not her friendship with Atem was for real or if it was just out of pity. Her cell phone had been ringing for the past three hours since she's been home and she knew that it's Atem trying to talk to her. Right now, she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. When Atem called her to come back, he used the special nickname for her and it made her want to turn around and go back to let him explain from his point of view, but she was afraid that what he would say would be the same thing Karin said. Sitting up from her position, Tea stood up from her bed to walk over to the window, but because she was laying down for so long, her legs were stiff and she accidentally bumped into her night table which caused her vase to crash on the floor. Sighing in frustration, she picked up the pieces to throw away. Picking up one, the tip of the glass pricked her finger and she dropped it to look how bad the cut was. Instead of getting up and treating it, she silently watched the blood flow from her finger in fascination. She couldn't help but think about a song she once heard before that matched what she was feeling. Looking up on her night table again, she found a picture of her and Atem they took together at the park. She remembered that day so clearly and she wouldn't trade in those memories for anything in the world. That was the day when she realized just how much in love she was with him. Tea had to make amends with Atem and give him a chance to explain just how much she really meant to him. She knew that she had to tell him her feelings tonight and even if he doesn't feel the same, at least he would know her feelings. Looking at her clock on the table, she noticed that it was after seven and the festival started an hour ago. When she bandaged her finger, she looked through her closet for something to wear. Going downstairs after she was dressed, she bid her mother a quick goodbye and ran out. She would know tonight whether if she was making a mistake or if she was making the right decision on following her heart.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem tried for the tenth time tonight to try and get Tea to answer her phone, but he always ends up getting her voice mail instead. He must have left about seven messages telling her to call him right away so he can explain to her the reason behind this whole misunderstanding. He was at the festival sitting with his friends, but he just couldn't enjoy it without having his best friend and love here with him. Flipping his phone again, he tried to get her on the phone. Sighing in frustration, he got her voice mail again. One of his friends looked at Atem when he heard him sighing again.

"Any luck man?" he asked. Atem slowly shook his head.

"No and if I have to lose her because of Karin's stupid little game, I'm going to make sure she suffers big time."

"Don't worry, she'll talk to you again. Just giver her a little time."

"It could already be too late." Atem said as he was leaning his face into his hands.

"Hey, isn't that her right there on the stage?" Atem brought his head up to the direction his friend was pointing at and sure enough, it was Tea talking with the DJ and the one in charge of the festival. She was wearing a black skirt that had chains connected to her pockets and a dark blue long sleeved shirt with light blue flower petals on the bottom. Just looking at her, Atem thought she was the most beautiful woman at the whole festival. He noticed the DJ giving her a microphone and waited for her to speak when she stepped in front of the stage.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tea stood in the middle of the stage and faced everyone as she prepared to speak. She was just about to change her mind and forget the whole thing when she found the one person she was looking for. Meeting Atem's gaze with hers, she suddenly found the courage to do what she planned to do. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak.

"Hi everyone, I want dedicate a song to someone very special to me. Hopefully the message will be clear about how I really feel about him." she said. Turning to the DJ, she nodded her head and he started the song. Turning back to the audience, she took another deep breath and started to sing.

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

Atem listened to Tea's beautiful voice and the words she was singing wondering just how long she felt this way about him.

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush  
That comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

Everyone at the festival clapped and cheered loudly for Tea's performance and with a quick thank-you to them, she stepped off the stage, but not without glancing at Atem first before she walked off to the secluded part of the park. Atem stood up from his seat and squeezed through the huge crowd of people to try and reach Tea. He saw a glimpse of her disappear behind a tree and guessed that she was going down by the lake. Finally getting through, he went in search of her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tea was sitting on the grass staring out at the lake in silence hoping Atem understood what she was trying to say in her song, but if it comes to it, she was willing to tell him face to face. Looking behind her, she heard some rustling of bushes and found Atem coming out. Standing up from her seat, she watched him walk over to her. It was nothing but silence at first because they were both gazing in each others' eyes trying to find the truth in their feelings. Atem was the one who broke the silence.

"Blue Eyes, you were just simply amazing tonight." he said. Tea smiled and gave a small blush from his compliment.

"Thanks, listen I need to apologize for running out on you like I did earlier. I should of told you what was going on." she said. Atem shook his head.

"I did find out though, when I walked back into the school, I found Karin laughing with her friends and that's when I made her tell me what she did to make you upset. You have nothing to apologize for, it was just a ploy to get you and me separated." he explained.

"That's no excuse! If I was really your friend, then I wouldn't have believed the words that were coming out of her mouth. I guess I was just so afraid of being alone again, that I blinded myself from the truth." Tea had tears running down her face and Atem lifted his hand to brush them away. Pulling her into an embrace, he held her tightly until she was calmed down.

"You will never be alone again, I will always be here for you. When I was hearing you singing, I was listening to your words. Tell me Tea, is that how you really feel about me?" he asked hoping that the answer she gives him is the answer he was looking for. Tea let out a shaky breath and nodded against him.

"Yes, I love you so much. I was just so afraid to tell you because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way about me." Atem pulled her back to smile at her while moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, I love you too. That's why I wanted to bring you to the festival tonight so I could tell you in private. I loved you since the first day we met." Tea smiled and hugged Atem again as she was crying tears of happiness. Pulling back slowly, Atem leaned down and gave her a kiss and as on que, fireworks exploded in the sky as if they were celebrating the start of their love. Tea melted on the spot when she felt Atem's lips against hers. Giving a gasp in surprise when she felt his tongue on her lips, she opened her mouth slowly giving him entrance inside and almost fainted from so much passion just in that one kiss. After about two minutes, they broke the kiss breathing heavily and smiling as they looked at each other with love filled eyes. Turning to the sky, the fireworks were still going on with both of them thinking just how beautiful the moment was. Atem brought Tea over to the tree and lean against it while having Tea lean against his chest. Playing with her hair, he looked down at her still smiling.

"I love you Tea." he whispered. Looking up at him while keeping her head on his chest, she smiled back.

"I love you too Atem." Giving each other another kiss, they stared back up at the sky to watch the beautiful fireworks.

**How did you like it? Let me know what you think and please no flames. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
